Forever, Forever...Right
is a group song sung by the voice actors of Hyuuga Saki, Mishou Mai, Flappy and Choppy. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ♪(#DE3163|Sa}}/ Zutto zutto issho issho zutto zutto #DE3163|Sa}}/ Zutto zutto issho issho zutto zutto ) Rarara・rararara♪ rarara・rararara #DE3163|Sa}}/ zutto #B0E0E6|Fl}}/ zutto [All] nē~ #DE3163|Sa}}/ Seikaiju ni dakitsuite #DE3163|Sa}}/ Mimi wo atetara kikoeta yo #DE3163|Sa}}/ Sōsa go!go!go! tte inochi no oto #DE3163|Sa}}/ Saenakute nakitakute #DE3163|Sa}}/ Kozue no hō wo miagetara #DE3163|Sa}}/ Hikari ga min'na no egao ni mieta Zutto, zutto...sagashiteta no #DE3163|Sa}}/ Rakushita pazuru no pīsu Honto, honto sugo sugiru yo #DE3163|Sa}}/ Mamorareteru no wa watashi no hō!? ♪(#DE3163|Sa}}/ Zutto zutto issho issho zutto zutto #DE3163|Sa}}/ Zutto zutto issho issho zutto zutto ) Rarara・rararara♪ rarara・rararara #DE3163|Sa}}/ zutto #B0E0E6|Fl}}/ zutto [All] nē~ Sōsa yes!yes!yes! tte kokoro no koe Chikara no kagiri wo tsukushite ikou Gu!tto, gu!tto...kichatta no yo #DE3163|Sa}}/ Hāto no yajirushi "koko!" Demo ne, demo ne natsukashī no #DE3163|Sa}}/ Idenshi reberu de oboete iru!? Zutto, zutto...sagashiteta no #DE3163|Sa}}/ Rakushita pazuru no pīsu Honto, honto sugo sugiru yo #DE3163|Sa}}/ Mamorareteru no wa watashi no hō!? Gu!tto, gu!tto...kichatta no yo #DE3163|Sa}}/ Hāto no yajirushi "koko!" Demo ne, demo ne natsukashī no #DE3163|Sa}}/ Idenshi reberu de oboete iru!? ♪(#DE3163|Sa}}/ Zutto zutto issho issho zutto zutto #DE3163|Sa}}/ Zutto zutto issho issho zutto zutto ) Rarara・rararara♪ rarara・rararara #DE3163|Sa}}/ zutto #B0E0E6|Fl}}/ zutto [All] nē~ |-|Kanji= ♪（ずっとずっと一緒一緒ずっとずっとラピ ずっとずっと一緒一緒ずっとずっとチョピ） ららら・らららら♪ららら・らららら　ずっとずっとねぇ～ 世界樹に抱きついて 耳を当てたら　聴こえたよ そうさ　go!go!go!って　生命（いのち）の音 サエなくて　泣きたくて 梢（こずえ）の方を　見上げたら 光がみんなの　笑顔に見えた ずっと、ずっと…探してたの 失くしたパズルのピース　―だよね！― ホント、ホント　すごすぎるよ 守られてるのは　私の方!?　―みたいな！（＾O＾）― ♪（ずっとずっと一緒一緒ずっとずっとラピ ずっとずっと一緒一緒ずっとずっとチョピ） ららら・らららら♪ららら・らららら　ずっとずっとねぇ～ tamashiiが引き寄せた これ以上ない　キャスティング そうさ　yes!yes!yes!って　心の声 瞳（め）に涙　溜めながら 踏（ふ）ん張（ば）るキミに「参りました！」 チカラの限りを　尽くしていこう グッ！と、グッ！と…来ちゃったのよ ハートの矢印「ここ！」　～って感じ！～ でもね、でもね　なつかしいの 遺伝子（いでんし）レベルで　覚えている!?　―みたいな！（°з＾）b― ずっと、ずっと…探してたの 失くしたパズルのピース　―だよね！― ホント、ホント　すごすぎるよ 守られてるのは　私の方!?―みたいな！（＾O＾）― グッ！と、グッ！と…来ちゃったのよ ハートの矢印「ここ！」　～って感じ！～ でもね、でもね　なつかしいの 遺伝子レベルで　覚えている!?―みたいな！（°з＾）b― ♪（ずっとずっと一緒一緒ずっとずっとラピ ずっとずっと一緒一緒ずっとずっとチョピ） ららら・らららら♪ららら・らららら　ずっとずっとねぇ～ |-| English= ♪（Forever, forever together, together, forever, forever-lapi Forever, forever together, together, forever, forever-choppy) Lalala lalalala♪Lalala lalalala forever, forever, right~ Embracing the World Tree when I put my ear to it, I could hear Yes, the sound of life shouting, "Go! Go! Go!" Not clear, wanting to cry when I looked up towards the treetops the light seemed like everyone's smiles For so long, for so long...I searched for the pieces of the puzzle I lost -That's right!- In truth, in truth, it's too awesome The one being protected was me!? -Seems so! (＾O＾)- ♪（Forever, forever together, together, forever, forever-lapi Forever, forever together, together, forever, forever-choppy) Lalala lalalala♪Lalala lalalala forever, forever, right~ Our souls drew together No more casting That's right, my heart's voice is shouting, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" While tears gather in my eyes For you persisting on, "We're here!" Let's do the best of our ability It's struck, struck...home A heart mark says "Here!" ~That's how it feels!~ But, but, you see, it's nostalgic Are you remembering on a genetic level!? -Seems so!（°з＾）b- For so long, for so long...I searched for the pieces of the puzzle I lost -That's right!- In truth, in truth, it's too awesome The one being protected was me!? -Seems so! (＾O＾)- It's struck, struck...home A heart mark says "Here!" ~That's how it feels!~ But, but, you see, it's nostalgic Are you remembering on a genetic level!? -Seems so!（°з＾）b- ♪（Forever, forever together, together, forever, forever-lapi Forever, forever together, together, forever, forever-choppy) Lalala lalalala♪Lalala lalalala forever, forever, right~ Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs